the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Rohan
Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Captain and Marshalls working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Kings of Rohan 1st king: 'SpeedySC '''2nd king: '''mewarmy '''3rd king: ' Icefrone Government Rohan is ruled by a king. Current king: Icefrone In addition to the king, Rohan has a number of other Players who has responsibilities: * King: Icefrone * Captain: Elizaer * 1st. Marshal: Sindre123456 * 2nd. Marshal: Shadowhusk * 3rd. Marshal: MrDialga * Ambassador: ThrewineD In addition to Formal government the title Lord is appointed to someone by the king and a Lord is in charge of ruling over a recognised city. Ranks & Titles There is Ranks and Titles for Rohirrims. Titles comes also with great responsibility. There is also different military groups you can join. if you wanna join Rohan, READ THESE: !!AT THE MOMENT RANKS & TITLES ARENT USED!! except titles granted by king and military groups. https://www.dropbox.com/s/mqoot0xo9ekh50l/Screenshot%202015-04-26%2020.15.12.png?dl=0 Territories * Rohan * Rohan woodlands * Mouths of the Entwash Wars/Battles * The Rohirric civil war, when much of Rohan rebelled against King Mew, rebels used name "Rohan Imperials" the only loyal members of Rohan were the residents of Aldburg led by Lord Jamez45767, and Mering Stream, but Mew had the support of Gondor and Bat and were able to defeat the rebellion by killing their leader; Eomer_ (formerly known as Stereoid, and uses these days name; Wulf_Graybeard). War never got to a battlefield and Imperials made peace with Rohan and they reunited and started to build better future for rohan. Rebels; Wulf_Graybeard (Eomer_) and Elizaer got their ranks back. * The 1 day war with the uruk-hai; an Uruk assault on the Rohan/Gondorian defenders at Mering Stream. It was here Mew King of Rohan picked up 2 Uruk player kills and destroyed many of the uruk npcs. It was a definite victory for Rohan and her allies. * The siege of Aldburg; a bandit assault on the unfinished Rohirric city Aldburg, by Webskee, Vort and many other angmar players. These series of attacks took place for about a week against soldiers of Aldburg, cavalry from Whitefall and all other Rohirrim who came from all around to defend Aldburg. After days of fighting mens morale was low, coward and traitor Andries1999 left his post and fled from battle, Aldburg were overran quickly after that also because walls wasn't finished yet, Captain Graybeard rallied troops to Whitefall's Fort; Helm Hammerhand. The attackers were foolish enough to try and attack Whitefall's Fort where Captain Graybeard kept the control of the fort, Enemies started to retreat when Captain ordered mens to attack outside from the fort, their retreat was cut off by King Mewarmy and Spoangitybob who were both mounted, Captain Graybeard chased one of the attackers but lost him at the river. The enemy however left before Mew and Spoangitybob arrived to the fort and the series of assaults on Rohirric cities ceased. Rohan retook Aldburg and celebrated its glorious victory! Andries1999 joined evil forces after the war and tried attacking one more time to Aldburg with couple others but less than 15 minutes they were overrun by soldiers of Aldburg, they never returned. * The unofficial war with Angmar as a retaliation for their supporting Webskee with the attacks on Aldburg resulted in Mew finding many Angmar player's bases and slaying most inhabitants. * The Rohan-Harad war saw little organized battles but the assassinations of important rohirric players such as Icefrone and Mew (the only losses were rohirric gear so it was not too bad). * Rohan-Mordor war. First war between those 2 strong forces aired right before the ban of Mewarmy, Rohan's desires to withdraw where denied and King Icefrone has not accepted any terms so far. Players * Icefrone- Lord of Edoras, and King of Rohan * Mewarmy - Lord of Mering Stream, Helms Deep and Edoras Banned * Elizaer - Captain of the Riddermark (Lord of the Eastern holds) * ThrewineD - Ambassador of Rohan (Lord of Denburg) * Sindre123456 - #1 Marshal of the Riddermark (Lord of Wold) * Jamez45767 - Former lord of Aldburg, * mr_tinty - Lord of Framsburg And Aldburg, High Lord. * Shadowhusk - #2 Marshal * MrDialga #3 Marshal * paultje95 - Lord of Fords of Isen * Henry3748 - Lord of Grimslade * legoarmy505 - Lord of the Mouths of Entwash and Lord of Dernburg * Minecraftlord572 * Minecraftdevil * Mushroll * CraftingGamesNL * Sentinel96 * Brenno420 * Xshark98 * connman1234d * T_king01 * Aredanim * Dcrch20 * Copper_the_dog * BAD_B01 * MrNohow * RichardLionheart * Loppe * mrxer * kierewietje13 * Danladlegend * 10minecraftman10 * Gamerald * _OAO_ * TH1008 * monkeyman508 * Graybillium * Sebasti88888 * Callathran * Spielviel * people with crossed names are inactive for over a month Builds Helms Deep and the Glittering Caves A large fortress and cave system constructed by Dwarven_Warlord. This build marks the alliance of Dwarves and Rohan. Heavily under construction and will be used as the defensive hearth of Rohan. Denburg A small town north of Helm's Deep, situated in a small cleft of the White Mountains. Contains a few tombs. Mering Stream A city overlooking the river separating Rohan and Gondor, constructed by King mewarmy. It's more of a symbol of power and prosperity to Rohan as opposed to a fortress. Aldburg ''' Lord Jamez45767 of Rohan has built Aldburg with the help of his commander mr_tinty _tinty. It is a work in progress but becoming a huge city. It is a fortress city guarding the road inbetween Edoras and Mering Stream. Aldburg is on its rise as Aldburg is growing fairly quickly. Contains Council House of Rohan. Aldburg is one of the largest cities in Middle-earth, and the biggest in Rohan. Aldburg is also the main trading city in Rohan. The Burning Ferret Inn The Burning Ferret Inn was constructed west of Aldburg, Rohan. It serves as an outpost for good players, and to gain entry you must be whitelisted by its owner, ThrewineD. It costs 4 Mithril nuggets or 5 gold blocks per night. 50 gold coins would also suffice. Whitefall A fort blossoming into a full city overseen by Wulf_Graybeard (Eomer_), it was sadly lost to chunk corruption. However, all necessary items have been refunded and there is going to be reconstruction. Whitefall is located 1000 blocks north from Edoras. Road from Edoras to Whitefall has now been built!. Wynbaldor A large fortress in western Rohan near the river Isen, guarding the lands most likely to be plagued by Uruk-hai and Dunlendings. Currently only the gatehouse wall is complete with a few huts and a hall inside. Grimslade A growing beautiful town built by Lord Henry. Dernburg A growing large city as capital as the Mouths of the entwash under the king's command. Soon to be a recognisable trading centre. it is located north of mering stream.Built by Lord legoarmy505. Edoras Latest build and last build Mewarmy attended to, currently being build by King Icefrone with aid of Lord Tinty. Soon to be the capitol of Rohan wich will hold many many important buildings for Rohan Server history The day after the server opened, a traveler known as ThrewineD set out to Edoras and settled the nearby watchtower. He disappeared, soon to return. Not long after the world of Middle Earth became populated, a young warrior by the name of SpeedySC came forth and became one of the first of many Rohirrim. He traveled directly to the lands of the Riders and began work on a small fortress to call his home. Whilst the server was small, there was not much foot traffic in the lands of Rohan so he was very busy with other players. He claimed the area known as Helm's Deep. He started to build a decent sized fortress at the edge of the White Mountains that bordered the plains of Rohan. It was fairly decent until the events of violence with Dunland and the Uruk-hai had plagued their land. Shortly after SpeedySC took residence an adventurer by the name of Elizaer joined and headed straight for Rohan declaring how he would usurp the king. Eventually, though, he gave up this game and quickly rose to the rank of Guardian of Northern Rohan and began work on Wynbaldor. After temporarily disappearance he returned to see Rohan had gained the services of Stereiod (Eomer_), who became Guardian of Southern Rohan, b_boymasterman (Arantoer_II), and mewarmy. Soon after SpeedySC announced that he was giving up kingship and a poll was created to discover the new king in which mewarmy won with Elizaer in second. Mewarmy established Elizaer as the 1st Marshall of Rohan, leader of the elite Sons of Eorl, Eomer_ as captain. Elizaer continued work on Wynbaldor and Eomer_ began work on Whitefall. Rohan grew along with their allies and became one of the most important and influential empire's of the server. Many things improved like the building of Aldburg. Rohan grew so intense that It was stated second important in the server. However... it had to go wrong at one part. And so it did, Eomer got banned, mewarmy soon after. Rohan fell but could be catch by the thirth king, Icefrone. Rohan has lost a lot of it's glory and wealth and with a problem of a lack of recruits, thing are for the worst. However, morale is still high and things are getting back up at it's feet. Joining Rohan... Start by earning 100 alignment with Rohan by killing Uruk-hai, Dunlendings, Mordor or by doing quests with the Rohirrim. It is advised to become an esquire of Rohan, by serving 1 of the Lords, marshals or the king himself, until they see it fit for you to be a Rider of Rohan. Knowing how to breed horses is a must, as an esquire you will learn this. Hunting Uruk-Hai is also important, we want strong rohirrim who can tackle Uruk-Hai with ease. A man of Rohan! Short history of Rohan, description of the Rohirrim, what is a rider of Rohan? A Rider of Rohan is an accomplished cavalry man although we do have a fair number of footsoldiers descending from Helm Hammerhand, these men are images of dwarves in Rohan's ranks. As a man of Rohan, you have the right to live in a fortress of Rohan, as long as the Owner has a place for you. You also should report any incidents with a hostile faction. You will not speak lowly of Rohan's friends and allies or you could be fined for treason. Sons of Eorl The leader of this military group is Marshall Elizaer. This group is to be the elite of the elites of Rohan. To become soldier of this military group, all Rohirrims will be tested by Captain who will test the basic combat skills. If player is suitable for Sons of Eorl, then player must register to Elizaer before becoming soldier of this military group. Elizaer will test the combat and archery skill of the trainee and the trainee must also be squire to Elizaer for a time. The soldier in these ranks is expected to be polite and attack players only when necessary or if there is a war. This military group has been changed to work as a squad of well armed soldiers (godmith/galvorn armed men) working as a team to eliminate high priority targets, and defend the interests of Rohan. Mewarmy One of the mightiest warriors Rohan has ever seen, valiant, victorious and full of life. King Mew, Sword of Rohan, Elf Friend, Bringer of Dawn... Champion of Rohan, will forever be remembered as a wise, rich and generous king. One that defended Rohan's interests and way of life. Mew shall be remembered as not just a warrior, but a builder and a friend. We shall remember him via mew puns and remembrance days on November 23rd (His day of Kingship), and September 26th (the day he fell) at Mering Stream's Hall. - We shall remember you. Category:Faction Category:Good